Stolen
by NarutoSasukeUchizumaki
Summary: Kyuubi is in love with his little brothers girlfriend, Sakura. What will happen? This is for Evangeline Whitlock, and I'm sorry it took so long but here's a chapter, I need to write the other chapter(s) :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is for Evangeline Whitlock **** Sorry it took so long, my computer broke **

**Stolen**

"Wake up dickhead!"

*WHAM*

Kyuubi was woken by a pillow to the face. Kyuubi sat up straight to find Naruto sat on him.  
"Shove off!" Kyuubi laughed, pushing his younger brother off onto the floor. Naruto grinned his cheeky grin at him. Naruto always had a cheeky grin on him, also the tattoos that Naruto got were visible. Naruto and his friend Kiba had decided that, for their 16th birthday celebration, to get tattoos on their faces. Naruto had whiskers, and also an additional tattoo of a swirly thing on his stomach. Narutos blond hair shone in the sunlight as Kyuubi looked at him.

"God, you're only a year older and you're sleeping in an hour later!" Naruto grinned more.

"Oh yeah? At least I'm not a cat!" Kyuubi retorted. They both laughed it off. Kyuubi had a shower and got dressed. After styling his red hair, Kyuubi went into the kitchen to find Naruto staring at an old photo. Instantly, Kyuubi knew which photo. It was of their parents, who had died after Naruto was born. Kushina, their mother, had died at childbirth and Minato, their father, had disappeared under strange circumstances hours later. He was pronounced dead after 3 years. The brothers had grown up together in a foster home waiting to be adopted, which never happened. When Kyuubi was 15, the foster home got him an apartment to live in, and told Naruto to live there too. They had been trying to make ends meet since. Kyuubi worked as a gardener and Naruto worked at the local Ramen store.

Kyuubi placed a hand onto Narutos shoulder. "Hey, don't worry, I'm sure they're proud ok?" Naruto looked at his older brother.

"I hope so," He gave a weak smile.

The Uzumaki-Namikaze brothers arrived at school. Naruto sprinted to his friends the minute he saw them. Kiba Inuzuka was Narutos best friend, and as of their pact, had red upside down triangles on his face. Shino Aburame, a boy who was very interested in Biology was standing next to Kiba, as was Shikamaru Nara, a brainy but lazy boy. Next to the other side of Shikamaru was Sasuke Uchiha, a pessimistic boy whose did not have much emotion. There was also Sai, and artistic boy and then the girls. Ino Yamanaka a blond haired girl who was good at Psychology was talking to Hinata Hyuuga, a shy girl who blushed around Naruto. Everyone knew she liked Naruto, but Kyuubis brother was too dense to realise. Her cousin Neji was in Kyuubis form, and he was more outgoing. Kyuubis attention was however, to the girl who was in between the other girls. Pink dyed hair, and jade eyes, no chest but beautiful features. Sakura Haruno smiled as Naruto cam towards her, then he kissed her. _"Oh, yeah," _Kyuubi thought, _"I like my little brothers girlfriend…great,"_.

Kyuubi walked into form to find the usual happening. Kankuro was drooling over Ino as Temari hit him on the head. Gaara was oblivious. Normally you wouldn't put triplets into one form, but not many students were in sixth form. Sitting on Nejis lap was Temari, his girlfriend, and next to Neji was Rock Lee. Kyuubi took his normal seat by the window, and stared out. Sakura came across his mind multiple times. Something hard hit his head, and when Kyuubi looked up, he saw his tutor, Kakashi Hatake, holding a book. This man was peculiar, he had a mask over the bottom half of his face, and an eyepatch over his right eye. Student and Teacher had tried to take them both off, but they couldn't, Kakashi refused.

"What were you thinking about Kyuubi?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow at the red head. Kyuubi blushed but replied.

"Aren't you early?" Kakashi laughed and told him that Kyuubi was late for class. Kyuubi looked at the clock and realised he was late for Sport.

Kyuubi sat by the window in the cafeteria, slowly eating his sandwich. He was looking at his little brother's gang of friends. Kyuubi could tell that Kiba liked Hinata, and she was showing signs of being attracted to him too, however, she also showed signs of being attracted to Naruto. _"How complicated,"_ Kyuubi thought, biting his sandwich. Naruto saw Kyuubi, and bounced his way over.

"Yo, you going to be at work tonight?" He asked. Naruto looked nervous, and like he had something else on his mind.

"Yeah, it's your day off today right?" Kyuubi said, observing his brother. Naruto nodded and ran off back to his group. Kyuubi thought it was very strange of Naruto to do this, but before he could think more of it, his phone beeped. Kyuubi whipped out his phone and stared at the screen. It was from Sakura.

"_Hey Kyuubi, I need to talk to you, come to the Gym now" _It wasn't strange for Kyuubi to get texts from his brothers girlfriend. Sakura also worked as a gardener and they did shifts together, which prompted Kyuubi to be Sakuras best friend. The Uzumaki-Namikaze however, knew he was the king of the friend zone. Kyuubi dragged his feet to the gym to find Sakura smiling at him.

"Hey Kyuubi," she beamed at him as she hugged him.

"Hey, so whats up?" Kyuubi raised an eyebrow much like his form tutor earlier that day. Sakuras smile twitched.

"I wanted to know whether you and Naruto are free this Saturday. I'm having a party," Kyuubi thought that this was nothing for Sakuras smile to twitch for, but he decided to go along with it. He nodded in response, to which Sakura went on about what she should wear, make up, whether Naruto would be alright. The usual. Kyuubi noticed that something else was on Sakuras mind, but he didn't want to bring it up. She looked very happy.

Kyuubi left work in a bad mood. The customer was pleased with the garden work, but only paid half, saying they'd pay the rest tomorrow when Kyuubi another job. Kyuubi hated being messed around. If Sakura was there, she would've been able to get all the money. Sakura however, didn't turn up, so Kyuubi had to do all the work. He decided to text Sakura when he got home to see if something else had happened. While walking up the stairs to the apartment, Kyuubi heard sounds from their apartment. Kyuubi stopped right outside the front door and planted his ear to it. He heard moans from within. Kyuubi was frozen, even if he wanted to move he couldn't. He was forced to hear more.  
"Ah," That was Naruto. Kyuubi came to the conclusion that Naruto must be…experimenting. His conclusion was shattered by another voice.  
"Ah, Naruto…More," Sakura was with Naruto. Rage filled Kyuubi from head to toe. How could Sakura? Ditch work so that she could do this? And the nerve Naruto had for bringing her home! Kyuubi quietly opened the front door, so that the noisy couple wouldn't hear, then shut it equally as quiet. He tiptoed to Narutos room, and placed his hand on the doorknob. They were louder here than out there.  
"Oh my!"  
3.

"Yeah…oh,"

2.

"Ah!"  
1.  
Kyuubi threw open the door to find Sakura and Naruto having sex on Narutos bed. Sakura screamed and covered herself up, while Naruto jumped and fell off the bed. Kyuubi, slowly walked towards Naruto, and hauled him to his feet.  
"You said you were wor-" before Naruto could finish, Kyuubi had given his little brother a knuckle sandwich. Naruto staggered back clutching his jaw.  
"Jesus! You're like a nine tailed beast!" Naruto shouted clutching his jaw. Kyuubi hauled him up for another one.

"Stop it!"

Kyuubis fist stopped before it reached Narutos nose. The beast looked round to find Sakura standing, with a towel wrapped around her, tears in her eyes. Kyuubi dropped Naruto to the floor instantly. Kyuubis fury vanished as he saw Sakura wipe away the tears from her eyes. Kyuubi took a step towards Sakura, and paused to see if she'd move. She didn't, so he took another step, and another. When finally face to face with Sakura, he tucked some pink hair off of her face, then hugged her.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm sorry,"


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for Evangeline Whitlock **** Sorry it took so long, my computer broke **

**Stolen Chapter 2**

It had been 2 months since Kyuubi had punched his brother. As far as Kyuubi knew, Sakura and Naruto were still together, but not as touchy as they once were. Naruto found out about Kyuubi's feelings for his girlfriend, but that didn't change their relationship as brothers. The relationship between Sakura and Kyuubi was work related only. Once, after a long day, Naruto came home from work, and he flopped on the sofa. Kyuubi, who had been in the kitchen making Ramen, glanced over to see Naruto just lying on it.

"Hey, you okay?" Kyuubi kept on stirring the pot in the kitchen. Naruto lifted his head and dropped it on the sofa.

"I think…I like someone else." Kyuubi whirled around so fast that the pan dropped on the floor and spilled hot scolding water everywhere.

"Shit! Shit!" Kyuubi jumped about trying to dodge it. When it finished he looked at his little brother. "What? What about Sakura?" Naruto sat up and shook his head.

"No, I don't like her. I tried to because I thought…" Kyuubi sat down next to Naruto and looked at him, his brother didn't look back. Naruto was pale and sickly looking. It looked like this was painful to tell Kyuubi this, and it was killing him inside, although, he also looked relieved that this was being said. "I thought I was straight…" Naruto finished finally looking at his big brother. Kyuubi blinked, and then smiled, pulling his brother into a hug.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Naruto pulled away, mouth open.

"I thought you'd be really defensive and-" Kyuubi laughed and shook his head at his brother.

"No, I still love you as a brother, even if you are gay I don't care, you're still my brother," A tear dropped out of Narutos eye and slid down his pale cheek. He hugged his big brother tightly.

"It's Sasuke, we were hanging out and one thing led to another, but yeah, I broke up with Sakura," Kyuubi hugged back. They were just hugging for about an hour, and talking. It was a brothers bonding moment.

Kyuubi finished watering the cherry blossoms in Irukas garden. He glanced over at Sakura, who had finished planting some daffodils, and smiled. He had been wanted to ask her for some time, however he knew that the break up was taking a toll on Sakura, so he waited.

"Sakura," She glanced up at Kyuubi and smiled, "We have a new customer now, the name is under Orochimaru, we need to get going," Sakura nodded. After receiving a generous payment from Iruka, they hopped into the pickup and Kyuubi turned on the engine. They pulled up outside the directed place. A gloomy black mansion was behind the high gothic gates. It was rundown and shabby, windows boarded up and barely any plants outside. Kyuubi turned off the ignition and sat in his seat. He had an uneasy feeling about this house. Sakura looked at the house and sighed.

"Well, let's go," Sakura got out of the pickup and rang the bell for the house. A buzz let her in. Kyuubi ran after her, just managing to get in the gate. Sakura bounded up to the run down house and rang the doorbell. Kyuubi followed her, and was standing next to her when the door opened. A pale man stood in the doorway, his long black greasy hair creeped down to his slender waist. He looked snake like, and his smile made Kyuubi shiver.

"You must be the new garderners?" Kyuubi and Sakura nodded, "I'm Orochimaru, I have plants inside, come take a look," Sakura and Kyuubi entered the house. The house was covered in dust and cobwebs, you could barely tell the black walls from the purple carpets. A hand dropped on Kyuubis shoulder, making him jump. "You start with that plant there, and," Orochimaru turned to Sakura, "You start there." He pointed vaguely to another room. Sakura nodded and went into the other room, Orochimaru followed. Kyuubi shivered and started watering a plant. He was halfway through watering the plants in the hallway, when Kyuubi heard a thump from the room Sakura was in. Kyuubi turned round to find Orochimaru darting out the room looking round and layed eyes on Kyuubi.

"Your friend, she collapsed!" Kyuubis eyes widened and he ran past Orochimaru into the room. Sakura was laying on the floor, a rock by her head. Something hard hit Kyuubi on the back of the head, and he blacked out.

Kyuubis head hurt. His eyes slowly opened to find his hands were tied behind his back, and his feet were tied too. He was on the floor of a cellar like room. Kyuubi lifted his head and saw the door shut tightly. He sat up and let out a pained sigh, and when looking around, saw something he wished he could unsee. A figure was lying on the floor beside him, hands and feet tied, and shaking. Some clothes were ripped but he could make out dyed pink hair.

"Sakura!" She turned around. Her mouth was taped over, and her eyes were puffy. She had been crying. Sakura pushed herself up so she was level with Kyuubi. "Are you okay…?" She nodded. Kyuubi noticed bruises all over her body. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Sakura shook her head. _"It's okay," _She seemed to say. Kyuubi sighed. "Look, I know that this isn't the perfect time to say this," Kyuubi started, "but, since I first met you, I fell in love with you, but I didn't say anything because you were dating my younger brother, so, I'll protect you until we get out of here, and I'll make sure nothing happens to you," Sakuras eyes softened, "If I had asked before now, would you of…maybe….considered dating me?" Sakura motioned to Kyuubi that she wanted the tape off of her mouth. Kyuubi turned his back to Sakura, and undid the roped binding her hands together. Sakura undid Kyuubis roped before pulling off the tape, and after Sakura coughing she whispered,

"Yes, and I still would," Kyuubi smiled and Sakura placed her head on Kyuubis shoulder.

Days had gone by, Kyuubi thought. Sakura was asleep on Kyuubis shoulder. Nothing had come to the room to feed them or anything, but they had been there long enough. Kyuubi sighed again and looked around to try and find a way out. Again, he was disappointed. Kyuubis eyes were starting to droop when he heard scratching on the wall behind him. Kyuubi turned round, nothing was there, but the scratching continued. Sakura woke up, and looked as puzzled as Kyuubi. The wall started to come away and they both rolled out the way as part of the wall crumbled and a small hole formed. A man crawled out of the hole, covered in dust. The man was taller than Kyuubi, but had the same hairstyle however in yellow. He looked very familiar.

"You two," the man said before laying eyes on Kyuubi, "I hoped I'd find you somewhere else than here, but anyways, come on, we have to go!" The pair paused, not sure who to trust anymore. The man sighed.  
"Don't you want to escape?" Kyuubi nodded, and pushed Sakura through the hole first, then followed. The yellow haired man followed after. They sprinted up the stairs behind after the hole and into the open air. They didn't stop, they ran and kept running until they were safely out of the mansions courtyard and into some nearby wood. Kyuubi stopped in the middle of the wood and panted. Sakura and the yellow haired man did the same. Sakura sat down but looked at the man, extremely puzzled.

"Um sir, please don't be offended but who are you?" The man looked round at her, and smiled.

"I'm sure Kyuubi knows who I am," Kyuubi blinked which made the man look slightly disappointed. "I guess it has been a while, I'm sorry,"

"Sorry but, how do you know my name? I mean you're familiar but what?" The man straightened up and looked at the other two.

"My name is Minato Namikaze, at your service,"


End file.
